


The Snowmen

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Clara didn’t know why she liked the funny man who called himself Doctor so much. Maybe it was because he treated her like a person. The men at the bar talked to her like she was only there for them to look at and Captain Latimer seemed to think that she was the mother to his children- unless, of course, he was too busy staring at her figure.





	The Snowmen

Clara didn’t know why she liked the funny man who called himself Doctor so much. Maybe it was because he treated her like a person. The men at the bar talked to her like she was only there for them to look at and Captain Latimer seemed to think that she was the mother to his children- unless, of course, he was too busy staring at her figure.

She didn’t really think that was it. She felt…drawn to him somehow like she knew from another life. But that made no sense. How could she already know him when she’d only met him the day before?

But there were things about him that she knew without him telling her. She knew that he liked bowties and brightly colored scarves. She knew that he hadn’t always looked like that- once upon a time, he’d had big ears instead of a big chin though Clara wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible. She knew that he liked to travel and that he loved to watch the stars. She knew that, out of all the things on earth, he liked roses and ponds the best. She knew he was lonely.

Most importantly, she knew that she trusted him. Her clever Doctor, the one who always ran, the one who needed to remember something. She trusted him with her life.


End file.
